


Claimed

by TeamParkGae



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha/Beta/Omega AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beta Lee Jooheon, Beta Lee Minhyuk, Breeding, Canon Compliant, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Creampie, His parents are mean, Hoseok is a good Alpha, Hyungwon pretends to be a Beta, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Chae Hyungwon, Omega Lim Changkyun | I.M, Omega Yoo Kihyun, Possessive! Hoseok, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamParkGae/pseuds/TeamParkGae
Summary: "He’d forgotten to take his suppressants before, he just made up for it by having two the next day, despite the warning label advising against it. It had been 4 days now. 4 days since he ran out and he’d almost forgotten but, as the photoshoot wore on, he started to notice a mild stomach ache coming on."Hyungwon's spent everyday since he presented pretending to be a Beta to appease his parents but he'd been so busy  he didn't realise he'd run out of suppressants and goes into heat at a photoshoot.This is horrendously cliché but I had fun writing it.





	Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say, it's porn with a bit of angst. Bone app the teeth.

The photoshoot had been going on for hours now. Hyungwon wasn’t enjoying it like he usually did. Despite his outward appearance most of the time Hyungwon really enjoyed doing these kinds of things, they were fun and no where near as stressful as dancing or shooting an MV. Today he just wasn’t feeling it. Waking up had been a chore and everything after that was just a pain in the ass. Their schedules had been so busy lately that he’d barely had time to breathe. At least he had an excuse to avoid his parents. It wasn’t that he didn’t love them but they weren’t exactly A* at their jobs. The pair of Alphas had made it abundantly clear from the moment he was old enough to understand that one day he would present as an Alpha, just like they did, and they would be so proud of him. Of course that wasn’t the case, because why would it be? Instead when he was about 15 he started to come over sick and dizzy, his stomach aching. Before they even had the chance to call a doctor they could smell it. Hyungwon had presented as an Omega. Disappointment didn’t cover it. The husband and wife were devastated to learn of their son’s ‘condition’ as they called it. Before his first heat could hit they filled him with suppressants and kept him dosed up. On all his documentation they registered him as a Beta. No one questioned it. Why would anyone willingly put their child through something as dangerous as to permanently suppress their heat? For almost 10 years it worked perfectly. After leaving home Hyungwon discovered he had no problem with Omegas, they were sweet. They were normal people but for some reason it was too much to include himself in that. 10 years with not a soul knowing the truth but their schedule had been so busy. He’d forgotten to take his suppressants before, he just made up for it by having two the next day, despite the warning label advising against it. It had been 4 days now. 4 days since he ran out and he’d almost forgotten but, as the photoshoot wore on, he started to notice a mild stomach ache coming on. Within an hour he could hardly breathe it was so bad. The photographer, a stout but kind man in his early 30’s, scrunched his nose a few times before calling for a break. The stylist noonas bustled around for a few minutes before one of the approached Hyunwoo. 

“Is Kihyun in heat?” She asked quietly. He shook his head and replied. 

“His heat finished up a week ago” He explained. “Why? Is he Ok?” The leader frowned, glancing around for the main vocalist. 

“He’s fine it’s just the photographer can smell an Omega in heat. He’s sure of it. Maybe it’s Changkyun” She speculated. Again Hyunwoo shook his head. 

“No, he isn’t due for at least another two weeks.” Now Hyunwoo was really frowning. The stylist frowned too. 

“Maybe it is Kihyun, he could be giving off pheromones still. You guys might not be able to smell it because you’re used to him. I’ll ask if you can all head off early, just incase.” She smiled warmly, her eyes disappearing into little crescents and wandered off to find a manger. Hyunwoo frowned and glanced around. He noticed Hyungwon curled up on a chair and went to ask if the Beta had noticed anything. Getting closer to the tall man he could see the deep frown set in to his features. 

“You ok, Won?” He asked gently. Hyungwon just nodded and waved him off. Maybe he was just tired. Before long they were in the van and Hyungwon could hardly sit up straight. He groaned quietly and Hoseok frowned at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. The younger simply shrugged it off. By the time the got back to the dorm something was really off. Hyungwon rushed ahead of them and made a B-line for the bedrooms but stopped short. He groaned in pain and doubled over before his knees gave out and he was left on his hands and knees, back to the other 6 members. Jooheon stepped forward. 

“Just stay away.” Hyungwon hissed at them. He was shaking from head to toe. He smelled so wrong. He smelt like Hyungwon but it was so much stronger. It was Hoseok who spoke next, he decided to add an Alpha tone to his voice, it rarely worked on Betas but Hyungwon seemed receptive to it occasionally. Maybe he would now. He strode forward into the room and spoke. 

“What’s wrong with you? You need to tell us so we can help you.” Hyungwon shook his head violently. 

“No, no, no. Don’t do that. Please- fuck -don’t” He gasped out. Hoseok growled in frustration. 

“Hyungwon.” He said firmly, warning tone adding to the effect. Hyungwon’s whole body locked up at the sound and a few seconds later the smell of slick and cum filled the air. Six pairs of eyes widened and Hyungwon started to cry, shaking even more. Kihyun rushed to his side and stroked his hair, gently shushing him. 

“It’s ok. It’s ok.” He soothed. “Are you in heat, baby?” He said in a mothering tone, taking it all in his stride. Hyungwon nodded a little, head hanging low as he sobbed again, barely able to hold himself up. 

“But I don’t understand. He’s a Beta” Changkyun said in disbelief. 

“S-Sup-ppressants” Was all Hyungwon could get out. Minhyuk gasped in shock and dove forward to join the two Omegas on the floor. 

“Wonnie, do you have any idea how bad that is for you?” He mothered the younger, his own Beta instincts to care for the Omega taking over. “When was your last heat?” He asked carefully. Hyungwon just shook his head. “It’s ok if it was a while ago, but we need to know. The longer you’ve been suppressing it the worse it’s gonna be.” He explained in these softest voice he could muster. Hyungwon took a second to breathe and collect himself. 

“N-Never” Was what he ended up saying. Hyunwoo frowned deeply. 

“You must have had at least one heat, it would have happened a few days after you presented. Hyungwon shook his head for the umpteenth time. 

“S-Supressants” He whispered, leaning into Minhyuk a little. The older rubbed his lower back in an attempt to soothe him. 

“Oh sweet heart, it must hurt so much.” Kihyun breathed out tearing up a little at the thought. Hyungwon nodded whimpering. “Let’s get you to bed, Ok?” He suggested. Hoseok took a second to collect himself before stepping forward and scooping up the Omega. He had to hold his breath as much as possible to stop himself from growling defensively at the others. The scent was so strong, so sweet. It was perfectly Hyungwon. Knowing that he’d missed out on this for years was making his chest ache. Hyungwon leant into him heavily and breathed deeply into his hoody, seeming to relax a little as he did. Hoseok took the as s sign and, after depositing the lanky man on his bed, he pulled off his hoody and wrapped it around the Omega. Hyungwon practically purred at the feeling of being surrounded by the Alpha’s scent. He pulled the hoody around himself tighter and writhed on the sheets, grinding himself down into the soft fabric and moaning, completely lost to the world around him. Hoseok took that as his cue to leave, the uncomfortable tightness of his trousers being almost too much to bare. Stepping back into the living room he glanced around at the concerned faces. Kihyun spoke up. 

“I don’t know what to do. He’s in no state to give consent but he could be like this for days if we don’t do something.” The short man worried his lip between his teeth. 

“Maybe Minhyuk or Jooheon could try to help him.” Hyunwoo suggested. The group nodded in agreement. Hoseok tried to ignore it for the first few hours but the scent was so strong he could taste it in the back of his throat, sweet, alluring and unrelenting. He gave up in the end and threw on some shoes and a jacket, heading out for some fresh air. A few people stared at him as he walked past, the fresh scent of an Omega’s heat clinging to his clothes. He felt guilty, the urge to protect and care for the younger made itself even more apparent the second Hoseok smelt him. Not that it was there before but now, now it was visceral and instinctive. Almost uncontainable. He wandered some more, not focusing on anything before his phone buzzed violently in his pocket. It was Changkyun. 

 

-Hyung, you need to come back. Now please. 

 

Hoseok turned on his heel quickly and fired a response to the younger. 

-What’s happened? 

-Hyungwon’s really bad. Hyunwoo had to take some time out but Ki-hyung says he needs an Alpha. 

-Why haven’t you called Hyunwoo-hyung?

-Ki-hyung tried to get your hoody off him cos he was running a fever and almost lost an arm. he wont stop asking for you. keeps calling you Alpha. 

-I’m almost home.

 

Hoseok practically ran the last few blocks. Part of him was turned on beyond all belief at the though of being able to claim Hyungwon. Most of him was just worried sick for the younger. He quickly climbed the stairs and got hit with a wave of pheromones before he could even open the door. His dick immediately responding. Jooheon, Minhyuk and Changkyun sat in the living room looking a little more than concerned. They watched their Alpha rip off his jacket and rush past them towards the bedrooms. Kihyun was waiting for him outside his bedroom door. He had his back pressed protectively against the wood and his arms folded tightly across his chest. He narrowed his eyes at the taller man. For an Omega he was unbelievably threatening and could probably have every person in the dorm on their knees in seconds. Any other time and Hoseok would have commented on how sexy he looked. But before he could think on it too much the younger spoke. 

“He’s not good. He needs you but if you hurt him I will cut it off and feed it to next door’s cat.” He threatened. Hoseok nodded hastily. 

“Should I keep it to a minimum or…?” He questioned hesitantly. Kihyun sighed. 

“I don’t think that’ll work, you can smell how bad he is.” Kihyun was right, he could. The whole dorm reeked of Hyungwon. Hoseok could smell the sweat and slick from here and it had his dick twitching. “He’s weak, ok? and not used to having a heat or an Alpha to help him. Keep that in mind.” and with that the red haired man strutted away. Hoseok took a second to breathe before opening the door. 

Hyungwon looked beautiful. His bottom half was stripped down to his boxers, showing off miles of gorgeous pale skin and tensed muscle. His top was covered by Wonho’s black hoody, it swamped around his thighs and covered his hand. Hands that were currently gripping on to the sheets tightly, desperate for something to ground him. As Hoseok entered he watched the lanky boy roll onto his back and spread his legs, presenting himself beautifully for the older guy. Hoseok smiled and pulled of his shirt. He climbed on to the bed and ran a hand up the long leg in front of him. Hyungwon shivered at the touch. Kihyun was right, Hyungwon was running a ridiculously high fever. 

“You’re too warm, baby.” Hoseok spoke softly. “Lets get this off of you” He tugged gently at the hoody. Hyungwon mewled in protest. 

“No, need it.” He bit out, refusing to give up the item of clothing. 

“No you don’t, it’s ok. I’m here now.” He soothed, leaning in close enough that his breath ghosted over the younger’s lips. Hyungwon moaned and arched up so the singer took the opportunity to shimmy his hoody off the smaller form. Once the hoody was out of the was Hyungwon wrapped his arms around his hyung’s shoulders. 

“Please.” He whispered. Hoseok smiled softly. 

“What do you want?” 

“Alpha.” The way it rolled off of Hyungwon’s tongue was enough to have the Alpha growling possessively. He leant forward and captured the younger’s lips in a tight kiss, breaking it quickly to remove the shirt that was in his way before getting right back to it, running his thumbs over Hyungwon’s sensitive nipples and drinking in the moans. 

“More.” The visual whispered between kisses. Hoseok nodded and make quick work of pulling off the soaked pair of boxers. He wrapped a hand around Hyungwon’s straining dick and watched in satisfaction as the Omega arched up violently, coming from the simple touch alone. Despite all the cum leaking from his dick the erection didn’t flag in the slightest, a sure sign that this was going to be a long few days. Not bothering to clean off his hand Hoseok began to rub up and down the shaft gently, pulling deep, broken moans from the younger. He kissed the boy beneath him roughly and trailed his hand downwards, loving the way he squirmed as his fingers tickled over his balls and perineum. Slick soaked the cleft of his ass and dripped down on to the bed sheets below him. Hoseok considered taking a few more minutes to tease Hyungwon but the singer let out a sob. 

“Please, please. It hurts. So much.” He begged writhing on the sheets as he clutched his stomach. Hoseok simply nodded and gently pushed a finger past the ring of muscle. Hyungwon’s thighs shook violently and his head tipped back a little, baring his neck. Constant requests for more, more, more tumbling from his lips. Hoseok shushed him and started to gently thrust the finger in and out of the tight hole. From the amount of slick and the way his muscles relaxed Hyungwon barely needed any preparation at all but Hoseok had taken Kihyun’s words to heart. He didn’t want to hurt him. 

One finger quickly became two and Hoseok had moved to kneel between the long spread legs, he thrusted the fingers roughly, twisting and scissoring them every few seconds. Hyungwon’s responses were incredible, he didn’t know what to do with himself. 

“Please. no more. Need you. Now.” He gasped out through shuddering breaths. Hoseok growled and stood from the bed. He practically tore of his pants and underwear and climbed back between the spread legs. His cock hung heavy and red with neglect, it ached beyond all belief but for the sake of Hyungwon’s safety and his own sanity he’d kept it tucked into his waist band until now. He lined himself up eagerly and gave his member a squeeze to relieve some of the pressure. The first press in was incredible. Hyungwon moaned so load his voice cracked a little, his thighs quivered and his hands gripped tightly on to the Alpha’s wrists as he held the skinny waist. Hoseok pushed in slowly, getting deeper and deeper. It was almost hard to breathe from how amazing the younger felt squeezing around him. With about an inch left to go his hips canted forward of their own accord and he bottomed out a little roughly. Hyungwon’s back arched beautifully and he screamed, cum shooting up his chest and coating the golden skin. Hoseok wasted no time in pulling out half way and slamming back in again, he didn’t go too hard but as much as he tried to contain it he could only do so much. Slick leaked out from around his cock and soaked his balls. He groaned at the feeling. He knew his orgasm was going to come fast and hard from the way the younger was writhing but he could feel the beginnings of it already. He switched his angle a few more times before finding Hyungwon’s prostate. The younger convulsed violently at the sensation, body going slack and his eyes rolling back in his head as more cum leaked from his pretty dick. The Alpha watched in awe as his Omega writhed beneath him, in too much pleasure to string a sentence together, instead just letting out the occasional moaned word. Words like ‘fuck’ and ‘more’ and ‘Alpha’. Leaning down he started to lick along the beautiful expanse of neck that was being presented to him. He found the pack mark and nibbled on it roughly knowing how sensitive it would be for the omega, how he would be feeling that for the first time. Hyungwon shuddered and the older felt more come flick up on to his chest. He slowed down his thrusts and leaned back a little to check on the Omega. He was till writhing against the sheets, frowning deeply. 

“Won, what’s the matter baby? Did I hurt you?” He asked, stilling his hips entirely despite the way he thighs burned with the need to thrust forward. Hyungwon shook his head. 

“It- fuck- it still hurts” He start to get emotional, tears spilling down his flushed cheeks as he held his stomach again. “Hyung said it would stop but it hurts so bad” He sobbed. Hoseok leant forward again and leant his forehead against the younger’s clammy one. 

“It’s ok” He whispered “I’m here. Can I knot you?” He asked plainly, it was the only thing that stood a chance of calming the pain.

“Shit- yes. Please do it. Please.” Hyungwon gasped, arching his back. The Alpha nodded and pulled out quickly, ignoring Hyungwon’s whine he laid down on his side beside the younger and pulled his back flush to his chest before slamming in again. The position made actually fucking slightly awkward but it was by far the best way to knot someone, incase you were there for hours. He buried his nose into the nape of the younger’s neck and a growled possessively at the scent. 

“Mine” He hummed against the skin. Hyungwon nodded, presenting his neck as best he could. His eyes were rolled back in pleasure, his body almost limp with the exhaustion but still desperate for more. Hoseok could feel the coil rapidly tightening. He bit down gently on to Hyungwon’s nape, almost scruffing the younger, enjoying the way it made the visual moan. 

“Fuck- Alpha. Please. Wanna be yours.” Hyungwon babbled out. Hoseok just growled in response, so close to coming. His knot started to swell, at first it was barely noticeable but before long it hand Hyungwon practically screaming as it caught on his rim. It didn’t stop growing, stretching the abused hole beyond belief until Hoseok couldn’t thrust any more. Until he was just twitching his hips forward roughly.

“Claim me.” the younger shook out and with that Hoseok came. Hard. He bit down almost hard enough to break the skin and gripped the thin hip dangerously tight with his right hand. His left arm that he’d been supporting him self with wrapped tightly around the skinny torso. His hips glued tightly to Hyungwon’s ass. finally the burn started to fade. He could feel the strings of cum painting this insides and it felt like water on a fire. His body responding immediately and relaxing. Hoseok kissed the dark bruise he left in his wake and nuzzled the baby hairs on the back his head. 

“Hmmmm, feels so fucking good.” The younger hummed out. 

“Yeah? Won, please never take those pills again. You could have really hurt yourself.” The older said softly, giving him more kisses. 

“But what happens when the fans find out I lied?” He tensed again. Hoseok rubbed a hand soothingly across his stomach. 

“Well, maybe we should tell them the truth. All of it. You coming forward might be good. It could show other Omegas that it’s ok to be who they are and to overcome their struggles.” Hyungwon nodded.

“But I’m not… I’m just.” He huffed in frustration, trying to find the words was impossible.

“It’s ok, it’ll be ok” The older soothed. 

The thought of coming clean should have him seriously panicking but the feeling of Hoseok’s knot still sat so perfectly inside him was enough to calm him significantly. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wide chest. 

“Your fever’s gone down.” Hoseok commented nonchalantly. 

“I had a fever? I don’t remember much” He admitted shyly. 

“Yeah, it’ll all start coming back to you once your bodies recovered a bit more.” Hoseok explained. Again the younger sighed. He drifted off to sleep with the feeling of his Alpha so close in and around him, his scent, his knot, the gentle hand that rubbed soothingly over his stomach too soothing to resist.

**Author's Note:**

> I will not apologise for art. (I will, this isn't art and I'm really sorry)


End file.
